Recipes
Materials: In alphabetical order. Bomb: (2''') Gunpowder ''and'' ('''1) Cloth ---- Boulder: (2') Stone ---- Bronze: ('1) Copper and (1') Tin ---- Clay Dish: ('1) Clay ---- Cloth: (3') Cotton ---- Cotton: ('3) Cotton Boll or (1''') Cotton Boll ''and'' ('''1) Cotton Gin ---- Foliage: (1') Large Foliage ---- Foliage Thatch: ('2) Foliage or (1') Large Foliage ---- Gunpowder: ('1) Sulfur and (1') Coal ---- Haft: ('1) Rod or (1''') Stalk ''or'' ('''1) Bush Stump ---- Rod: (2''') Haft ''or'' ('''1) Tree Trunk ---- Rope: (2''') String ''or'' ('''4) Flax or (2') Cotton ---- Sail: ('2) Cloth ---- Sandstone: (4') Sand ---- Sandstone Segment: ('2) Sandstone ---- Seat: (1') Bush Stump ---- Small Stone: ('1) Stone ---- Steel: (1''') Iron ''and'' ('''1) Coal ---- Stone: (1') Boulder ---- Stone Segment: ('2) Boulder ---- String: (2''') Flax ''or'' ('''1) Cotton ---- Tree Trunk: (1') Large Tree Trunk ---- Vial: ('1) Glass ---- Wheat Bundle: (4') Wheat ---- Window: ('2) Glass ---- Wood Hull: (2''') Plank ''or'' ('''2) Tree Trunk or (1') Large Tree Trunk ---- Wood Segment: ('2) Plank or (2''') Tree Trunk ''or'' ('''1) Large Tree Trunk Food: Banana Bread: (1''') Dough ''and'' ('''2) Banana Fruit Salad: (1''') Clay Dish ''and'' ('''1) Banana and (1''') Apple ''and'' ('''1) Orange and (2') Berry Uncooked Apple Pie: ('1) Dough and (3') Apple Uncooked Bread: ('1) Dough Uncooked Berry Pie: (1''') Dough ''and'' ('''5) Berry Tools: Weapons In order of efficiency. Club: (1') Haft Stone Knife: ('1) Small Stone and (1') Haft Copper Knife: ('1) Copper and (1') Haft Bronze Knife: ('1) Bronze and (1') Haft Iron Knife: ('1) Iron and (1') Haft Steel Knife: ('1) Steel and (1') Haft Mithril Knife: ('1) Mithril and (1') Haft Copper Sword: ('4) Copper and (1') Haft Bronze Knife: ('4) Bronze and (1') Haft Iron Sword: ('4) Iron and (1') Haft Steel Sword: ('4) Steel and (1') Haft Mithril Sword: ('4) Mithril and (1''') Haft Harvesting Tools Bronze Axe: Bronze x2 + Haft Bronze Pickaxe: Bronze x3 + Haft Copper Axe: Copper x2 + Haft Copper Pickaxe: Copper x3 + Haft Iron Axe: Iron x2 + Haft Iron Pickaxe: Iron x3 + Haft Mithril Axe: Mithril x2 + Haft Mithril Pickaxe: Mithril x3 + Haft Steel Axe: Steel x2 + Haft Steel Pickaxe: Steel x3 + Haft Stone Axe: Small Stone x2 + Haft Stone Pickaxe: Small Stone x3 + Haft Water Containers Clay Jug: Clay x3 Tin Bucket: Tin x4 + Rope Wooden Bucket: Bush Stump + Rope Lighters Cloth Torch: Haft + Cloth Crude Torch: Haft + Foliage Flint: Small Stone Flint and Steel: Steel + Small Stone Ground Vehicles Cart: Wood Hull x2 Catapult: Wood Hull x3 + Rope x2 Siege Tower: Wood Hull x6 Boats/Ships Frigate: Wood Hull x8 + Sail x4 + Window Raft: Tree Trunk x3 Sailboat: Wood Hull x2 + Sail Schooner: Wood Hull x4 + Sail x2 Structures Shelters Small Wood Hut: Wood Segment x2 + Foliage Thatch Wood Hut: Wood Segment x4 + Foliage Thatch x2 Small Sandstone Hut: Sandstone Segment x3 Sandstone Hut: Sandstone Segment x5 Stone Hut: Stone Segment x6 Lighting (Torches) Stationary Cloth Torch: Rod + Cloth Stationary Crude Torch: Rod + Foliage Processing and Storage Cotton gin: Wood Segment x2 Lumbermill: Wood Segment x4 Mill: Wood Segment x3 Stone Granary: Stone Segment x2 Wood Granary: Wood Segment x2 Sandstone Granary: Sandstone Segment x2 Walls + Towers Fortified Tower: Stone Segment x5 Fortified Wall: Stone Segment x3 Paliside Door: Wood Segment x2 Palisade Tower: Wood Segment x3 Palisade Wall: Wood Segment x2 Tower: Stone Segment x4 Wall: Stone Segment x2 Wells Sandstone Well: Sandstone x4 + Clay x2 Stone Well: Boulder x4 + Rope Furniture (Decor) Bookshelf: Plank x4 Chair: Plank x2 End table: Plank x2 Fence: Plank x2 Ladder: Plank x2 Table: Plank x4 '''This is the complete list of recipes. Do NOT add pointless and/or spam recipes, unless you are sure of it, or if it is newly added in-game. And remember, have a fun time playing Survival Beginnings.